


The Epilogue's Epilogue: Sugar & Spice

by Lenalena



Series: Wait & Sea [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Extra fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenalena/pseuds/Lenalena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am going to have to put my foot down on the no elephants, Tony."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Epilogue's Epilogue: Sugar & Spice

**Author's Note:**

> This extra tidbit of Wait & Sea is only for the soft at heart. For those of you who like their stories to end with a big fat bow on top, like those cars in Christmas commercials. This was originally posted only on my [tumblr](http://marilenalena.tumblr.com/post/89329629537/the-epilogues-epiloge-to-wait-sea), but that has been having issues, so I moved it here just to be sure it wouldn't get lost.
> 
> If you've stumbled on this by accident, you may want to read the 53K 'prequel' first?

"Dammit, Tony! What the hell was _that?!_ When are you going to stop trying to kill yourself?!” Steve couldn’t believe he was having this conversation - argument- _again_. What was it with Tony and the need to get up close and personal with collapsing buildings? He waited for Tony to respond, but nothing happened.

Not a good sign.

"JARVIS, lift the face plate."

"No." Tony’s voice was muffled, weak.

"JARVIS, lift the face plate or I swear to god I’ll rip it off!" The whole helmet retracted.

"JARVIS, we will have words again about your abysmal lack of loyalty." Tony said, but there was no heat in it. He looked shaken, as if he wasn’t quite believing it himself that he’d made it out alive and like the armor was the only thing keeping him upright right now. Steve’s anger dissolved instantly into giddy relief. He grabbed Tony’s face and kissed him hard. Tony made a surprised little noise but leaned into the kiss almost immediately. He pulled back a couple of minutes later, though, and rested their foreheads together.

"Um, Cap? I think you just came out on national television."

Steve groaned. He’d completely forgotten about the news cameras. Not that he cared, not really, but the upcoming press conferences were going to be a pain in the neck.

"I think they’re dying to talk to you now." Tony grinned. "Probably want to know when you’re going to make an honest woman out of me. America’s Favorite Son can’t possibly be having premarital sex! Why, that’d be _scandalous!”_

Steve laughed. “Oh, what the hell. I’d be happy to make an honest man out of you, and you know it.” He started going down on one knee, but Tony instantly jerked him back up and hissed:

"Oh no, you don’t! Not here! I have plans, Rogers. Elaborate, _romantic_ plans, that I have put a lot of thought into, and which you are not turning obsolete here on this heap of rubble.”

"You have plans?" Steve’s smile threatened to split his face.

"Yes. But you’ll have to be patient. It’s going to take me a little longer to finalize the arrangements. It was going to be a surprise, spoilsport."

"Arrangements? Tell me this isn’t going to involve fireworks and dancing elephants and the Dodgers moving back to Brooklyn."

"Please. Have you _met_ me?”

"I am going to have to put my foot down on the no elephants, Tony."

"Yeah. Well.” Tony shrugged. “Nice to know you’re going to say yes, anyway. Takes a bit of the pressure off."

"You’re changing the topic. Of course I was going to say yes, you jackass."

"Oh please, you were stupid enough to fall for me, you idiot. There was no guarantee that you would not suddenly come to your senses."

Steve kissed him again to shut him up, cameras be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> I post writing updates on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marilenalena).


End file.
